El amor del príncipe
by Princess of Weasley
Summary: Dicen que la línea que separa el amor y el odio es muy fina... ¿Podría ser esto aplicable a dos casas como Gryffindor y Slytherin...?
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

**Capítulo 1**

**El comienzo**

El día amaneció cálido y sofocante, aún teniendo en cuenta la lluvia que corría fuera de la ventana.

El muchacho de pelo negro y ojos oscuros se desperezó rápidamente al recordar de pronto que día era aquel, un día con el que llegaba soñando durante todo el verano, desde el día en que aquella lechuza de plumaje castaño depositó la carta en sus manos.

Había sido admitido en el colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, desde que descubrió que podía hacer cosas impensables al igual que su madre, no había pensado en otra cosa. Lo malo era todo lo que su padre pensaba sobre la magia. Era un hombre malvado, de mal carácter, que había amargado durante años a su madre por su condición de bruja, y después a él, al enterarse de que era como ella.

Se levantó corriendo, se vistió con su ropa muggle y bajó alegremente las escaleras para ir a la cocina a desayunar. No había nadie dentro de la casa, así que tomó algo rápido, ya que con los nervios no podía comer demasiado y salió al jardín a buscar a su madre. Y allí la encontró. Era una mujer alta, que debía haber sido hermosa en otra época, alta, de figura esbelta, con un pelo negro, largo, rizado y sedoso y ojos claros. Los estragos de los años de penurias junto a su marido, habían pasado factura en ella, tenía unas ojeras amoratadas muy acentuadas, muchas arruguitas en la comisura de los labios y alrededor de los ojos y no era extraño descubrirla moratones por las palizas que su marido la infligía. Se dio la vuelta al oír pasos a sus espaldas, sobresaltada, parecía muy asustada.

-Ah, ¡eres tú! Hola Sev, cariño, ¿qué tal has dormido? – Dijo ella.

-Muy bien Mami, pero ya estoy nervioso, ¿nos vamos ya? – La respondió Severus.

-Espera hijo, tienes que desayunar y tenemos que meter tu baúl en el coche.

-Oh, Mami, no te preocupes, ya tomé algo para desayunar, además tu me dijiste que en el tren hay una señora que pasa vendiendo comida, si tengo hambre ya la compraré algo.

-Vale cielo, entonces subamos a por tu baúl y vayamos hacia Londres, no vaya a ser que pierdas el tren.

De camino a la habitación Severus preguntó:

-¿Papá no va a venir ni si quiera a despedirse de mi?

-No, Sev – respondió su madre con un deje de amargura en la voz – Ha emprendido un largo viaje, tardarás mucho en volverle a ver.

-Está bien Mamá.

La verdad es que a Severus no le pareció nada mal, ya que se pasó todo el verano pensando en como se las arreglaría su madre ella sola con su padre en casa.

Después de despedirse de su madre, Severus entró al tren con su baúl a rastras buscando un compartimento libre, le daba miedo hablar con otros niños, ya que los otros muchachos de su pueblo siempre se habían reído de él y le habían pegado.

Después de recorrer vagón por vagón no descubrió ninguno libre, por lo que decidió hacer el viaje en el pasillo, sentado en su baúl.

De pronto, sin que él lo esperara, la puerta del último compartimento se abrió y por ella asomó una niña, la niña más bonita que jamás hubiera soñado encontrar, con unos ojos verdes chispeantes de curiosidad, un pelo rojizo muy liso y lleno de vida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo sentado aquí fuera tu solo? – Dijo la niña con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su perfecta sonrisa.

-Ehm, esto… Bueno pues yo, eh… No encontraba lugar en el tren y…

-¡Cómo que no encontraste lugar! – Le interrumpió con una risotada – En mi compartimento hay sitio de sobra, estoy yo sola.

-Bueno, yo no quería molestar.

-No molestas, no te preocupes, no voy a hacer todo este largo viaje yo sola, sería muy aburrido, además, aun no tengo amigos aquí, es mi primer año.

-Si también el mío. Está bien, entraré.

-¡Genial!

Entre los dos colocaron el baúl en el portaequipajes.

-Bueno, ya está. – Dijo la niña secándose el sudor de la frente – Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Lily Evans.

-Yo Severus Snape. – Y alargó su mano para estrechar la que ella le ofrecía.

Pasaron todo el trayecto hablando sobre lo que esperaban encontrar en Howgarts. Severus le tuvo que explicar muchas cosas a Lily, ya que ella procedía de una familia de muggles y no estaba muy relacionada con el mundo mágico.

Pasó un chico y les dijo que se fueran poniendo las túnicas del colegio, ya que estaban a punto de llegar.

Cuando bajaron del tren un hombre enorme, el más grande que habían visto en su vida les guió hasta unos botes para llevarles a través del gran lago hasta el castillo.

-¡Cuatro en cada bote! – Gritó aquel hombre gigantesco.

Ellos se subieron en uno, en compañía de otros dos muchachos, hicieron las presentaciones, ellos se llamaban Mary McDonald y Frank Longbottom.

Severus se sentía muy feliz, enseguida había conseguido amistades, algo que nunca creyó en su vida.

Por fin llegaron al castillo, subieron las escaleras y una bruja con sombrero puntiagudo les guió hasta una pequeña sala donde les dijo que esperasen.

Había un grupo de cuatro chicos, uno con gafas, otro bastante guapillo, otro que parecía nervioso y uno, que Severus pensó, que al igual que él, acababa de encontrar amigos por primera vez. Dos de ellos no paraban de armar jaleo, parecía que querían hacerse los duros, de repente, uno de ellos se fijó en Severus y Lily.

-Vaya, chica, - Dijo el de las gafas mientras se acercaba a ellos. – no tienes porque estar en compañía de ese pájaro, vente con nosotros, te cuidaremos mejor. – Y la guiñó un ojo.

-No gracias, - Respondió Lily con naturalidad – creo que quienes deberíais cuidaros sois vosotros cuatro de mi, no os diré que sepa hacer magia, pero si que tengo el record de peleas ganadas con los puños en mi antiguo colegio.

Todos los presentes prorrumpieron en carcajadas y el chico de gafas retrocedió hasta su grupo acobardado.

En ese momento llegó la bruja y les mandó callar a todos.

-Bienvenidos a Howgarts, - Dijo la bruja mientas miraba con ceño a unos chicos que seguían cuchicheando. - alumnos de primer año, si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme entraremos al Gran Comedor, donde tendrá lugar vuestra ceremonia de selección. Allí seréis seleccionados cada uno para una de las cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de Howgarts y jefa de la casa Gryffindor. ¡Andando!

Siguieron a la mujer hasta unas puertas de madera muy grandes y pesadas, al ver el interior de la sala todos soltaron una exclamación. Parecía que no hubiera techo y había miles de velas suspendidas en el aire.

Llegaron al fondo de la sala, donde encima de una tarima se encontraba un mago diminuto colocando un taburete y encima de este un sombrero raído y remendado.

La profesora McGonagall cogió un pergamino y fue llamando uno a uno a los alumnos nuevos.

Severus vio como todos sus nuevos amigos eran seleccionados para Gryffindor, y deseó que a él le ocurriera lo mismo.

-¡Snape, Severus!

-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!

No. No podía ser. No era normal que tuviera tan mala suerte. Para una vez que encajaba con un grupo de personas le separaban, y lo peor, era que sabía que no había vuelta atrás, así que rezó para que en Slytherin pudiera encontrar a gente con la que encontrarse a gusto. Además, pensándolo bien, el grupito de 4 chicos – que ya había descubierto que sus nombres eran Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin – estaba también en Gryffindor. Pero él sabía que eso sólo era una forma de engañarse a si mismo, ya que estaría dispuesto a cambiar cualquier insulto proveniente de ellos, con tal de tener a Lily cerca durante todo el día.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Club

**Capítulo 2**

**El Club**

Pasados unos días, Severus no consiguió amigos en Slytherin, aunque bien es cierto que mantenía una buena relación con sus compañeros de habitación, no se podía denominar amistad. Así que cuando tenía tiempo iba con sus amigos de Gryffindor, Lily, Frank y Mary, incluso iban a clase de pociones y transformaciones juntos. Él siempre intentaba sentarse junto a Lily, aunque sus compañeros Slytherin le miraban un poco raro.

Un día, estando en la sala común, pensando como podría por fin conseguir amigos, vio como un chico pegaba un cartel en el tablón de anuncios, y se acercó a leerlo. El cartel decía así:

"COMPAÑERO SLYTHERIN, TU QUE HAS SIDO ELEGIDO PARA FORMAR PARTE DE LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE, ¿ESTARÍAS DISPUESTO A FORMAR PARTE DEL CLUB DE LA VERDADERA SANGRE? REUNIONES SEMANALES.

CONTACTAR CON EVAN ROSIER PARA CONCERTAR TU PRIMERA CITA."

¿Un club? Quizá esa fuera la solución a sus problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros, así que decidió buscar a Rosier para inscribirse.

Le encontró hablando animadamente con una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos negros llamada Amanda Dawes.

-¿Evan Rosier? – Preguntó Severus un tanto cohibido por la presencia de la chica.

-Si, ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió Rosier con un gesto de fastidio.

"Vaya – pensó Severus – he debido de interrumpir algo."

-Quería hablar contigo sobre el club.

-Ah, es eso, espera un momento preciosa. – Dijo mirando hacia Amanda mientras ella le respondía con una sonrisa atontada – Acompáñame a mi habitación, eh…

-Severus Snape.

-Si, Snape, acompáñame.

Severus le siguió a través de las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de cuarto curso, entraron y Rosier cogió una agenda muy antigua y la leyó con desgana.

-Bueno Snape, las reuniones las hacemos siempre los sábados a las 6 de la tarde, a no ser que haya partidos de quidditch o algo por el estilo. Así que, antes de la reunión, tendrás una cita con la secretaria del club a las 4 de la tarde en el aula antigua de encantamientos, que está en el tercer piso, al lado del cuadro de los magos comiendo en el cementerio, ¿sabes donde está?

-Si, creo haber pasado por allí – dijo Severus haciendo memoria.

-Bien, allí te harán unas preguntas para saber si tienes los requisitos necesarios para formar parte de nuestro club. Ahora vete, estaba intentando conseguir una cita con Dawes.

Severus salió de allí, ¿los requisitos necesarios? No había pensado en ello, no sé por que le daba que no iba a conseguir entrar.

Al día siguiente mientras Severus desayunaba, no dejaba de pensar en el club, en como iba a conseguir entrar, y por supuesto, también pensaba en Lily.

De repente llegó el correo, alzó la vista y descubrió a su lechuza macho, negra como el carbón. La lechuza llegó volando hasta él.

-Gracias Galic – así se llamaba el animal.

Era una carta de su madre, no le contaba gran cosa, sólo le hacía miles de preguntas sobre como había pasado su primera semana en el colegio y que tal le iban las cosas. No hacía ninguna referencia a su padre, cosa que calmó bastante a Severus, debería estar de viaje aun.

Terminó de desayunar e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para contar a Lily lo del club. Se saludaron y se encaminaron hacia la clase de transformaciones. Por el camino la fue contando su preocupación.

-Oh, venga Sev, ¿cómo no te van a dejar entrar? – Dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa – ¡El profesor de pociones siempre dice que tienes un talento natural!

-No, Lily, – respondió él alagado – dice que tanto tu como yo tenemos un talento especial.

-Si, pero yo de momento no pretendo entrar a ningún club, así que ahora el del talento especial eres sólo tú, jajaja.

Severus la sonrió.

La profesora McGonagall, que era quien impartía la clase de transformaciones entró al aula y todos los alumnos la siguieron. Severus y Lily se sentaron juntos, como era costumbre y continuaron hablando. No se enteraron de nada de la clase hasta que oyeron un grito proveniente de la parte delantera del aula.

-¡Evans! ¡Snape! ¡Veo que no les interesa mi clase! 5 puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor. Y los dos estáis castigados, os quiero ver en mi despacho el sábado a las 4 de la tarde.

Oh no, ¿el sábado a las 4? Eso no le permitiría ir a la cita del club. Lily le miró con tristeza, pero al instante sonrió. A saber que se la habría pasado por la cabeza…

Al terminar la clase Lily arrastró a Severus hasta la mesa de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Profesora? – Dijo Lily.

-¿Qué quiere Evans? – Respondió la profesora frunciendo los labios.

-Bueno, me gustaría saber si usted pudiera cambiar de día el castigo de Severus, a mi no me importa pero él…

-Ah no, de ninguna manera señorita Evans, un castigo es un castigo y no lo voy a cambiar por que al señor Snape no le venga bien.

-Pero profesora, por favor, déjeme que la explique algo.

Severus miró a Lily con una mirada extraña, ¿de verdad iba a explicarla todo? ¿iba a hacer eso por él? No sabía que pensar.

-Está bien señorita Evans – dijo McGonagall mirando el reloj – pero rápido, que ustedes dos deben irse ahora a sus clases.

-Si, gracias profesora. Verá, Severus no encuentra aun amigos en Slytherin, y justo el sábado a esa hora tiene una reunión para un club de su casa, es su primera oportunidad de encajar, por favor, profesora.

Minerva McGonagall cambió su geste y miró al nervudo muchacho con cariño. La verdad es que ella conocía la historia de su familia, de todo lo que su cruel padre les hacía pasar y le dio tanta lástima que al final se ablandó.

-Está bien señorita Evans, señor Snape, les cambio su castigo al domingo a la misma hora, pero espero que estén al 100% los dos, ¿entendido?

-Si, profesora McGonagall – dijeron los dos al unísono y salieron corriendo del aula.

-Oh, Lily, ¡no sabes cuanto te debo!

-No te preocupes Sev, es lo que se hace entre amigos, ¿no? Nos ayudamos.

-Muchísimas gracias Lily, nunca me hubiera atrevido.

Miraron sus relojes, se les hacía tarde, Lily debía ir a herbología y Severus a Encantamientos.

-En serio, no es nada – dijo Lily con su hermosa sonrisa – sólo que ahora me debes una, jajaja.

-Eso está hecho.

En ese momento Lily se inclinó hasta él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia su próxima clase.

Severus se quedó plantado en el sitio, y pareció que todas sus preocupaciones volaban muy lejos.


	3. Capítulo 3: La cita

CAPÍTULO 3: LA CITA

El sábado Severus se despertó nervioso y contrariado, ¿de verdad iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse a esa entrevista? Sus amigos Lily, Mary y Frank le habían apoyado mucho, pero él no se sentía nada seguro de si mismo, es más, no tenía nada de confianza.

Se levantó y comprobó que sus compañeros ya habían bajado a desayunar, así que se vistió y fue directamente hacia el Gran Comedor a intentar comer algo, aun que dudaba que pudiera conseguirlo.

Cuando terminó de desayunar (tomó un vaso de zumo de calabaza) miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero sus amigos no estaban allí, así que se dirigió con sus libros hacia la biblioteca a ver si con suerte estaban ahí haciendo sus tareas, pero tampoco, que extraño. Decidió quedarse para hacer sus deberes, ya que no sabía cuanto se demoraría su experiencia de aquella tarde ni que tenía previsto la profesora McGonagall para su castigo con Lily.

Salió de la biblioteca a la hora de comer, ¿cómo le habían puesto tantos deberes y tan difíciles? Aun le quedaban bastantes por hacer, - nunca volveré a dejarlos para el último momento - pensó con responsabilidad.

Al llegar al comedor dirigió una mirada hacia el lugar que solían ocupar sus amigos, pero tampoco estaban ahora. Vaya, ahora que necesitaba ánimos no les encontraba. Pero si que se encontraban allí James y su pandilla, que rápidamente se fijaron en él.

-¡Eh! Snape, ven aquí, tenemos noticias para ti. - Dijo Sirius sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis ahora? - Preguntó Severus mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Oh, nada importante, sólo una advertencia, - comentó Sirius con sorna - James, amigo, haz los honores.

-Claro que haré los honores. - Dijo James muy confiado - Mira Snape, te seré claro, Evans es una chica Gryffindor que no debe juntarse con un sucio Slytherin como tu, así que ándate con cuidado por que como te vuelva a ver acercarte a ella tendrás problemas, es mía.

-¿Qué pretendes hacerme Potter? - Dijo Severus que no sabía de donde estaba sacando la valentía – Creo que es ella quien debe decidir quien le conviene, y sinceramente, yo no la veo con muchos ánimos de ir contigo en vez de conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Si claro, debe ser que la pobre tiene el olor atrofiado, para querer seguirte con ese olor a mierda de Slytherin que tienes.

En ese momento Peter soltó una carcajada que no venía a cuento y todos le miraron. Él se avergonzó rápidamente.

-Tú cállate sucia rata. – Le espetó Severus – Y tu Potter, que valiente eres al venir a atacarme con todos tus amiguitos detrás, ¿no? Ya veo que no tienes las suficientes agallas para enfrentarte a mí tu solo.

-Claro que las tengo, cuando tú quieras, y te prevengo de que no vuelvas a insultar a ninguno de mis amigos, porque tendrás más problemas aun.

-Oh, que miedo Potter, estoy deseando verlo.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta dejándoles allí plantados mientras un odio hacia ellos que nunca había sentido antes, ni si quiera hacia su padre. ¿Quién se pensaban esos inútiles que eran para meterse entre Lily y él? Sobretodo el odioso Potter con su insidiosa voz, como le gustaría poder devolverles los insultos, haría cualquier cosa.

A las 4 en punto se encontraba en la puerta del aula y llamó, pero al no obtener respuesta se quedó fuera, hasta que llegó Rosier y le dijo que entrase en el aula contigua, ya que iba a llegar la secretaria del club y no quería que la viesen antes de que comenzase la entrevista.

Entró en la habitación de al lado y vio que había allí otros cinco chicos, uno de ellos le dijo que apuntara su nombre en la pizarra, debajo de los suyos, para que no se saltase nadie el turno. Cuando terminó de escribirlo se fue a sentar, y eligió una silla al lado de uno de sus compañeros de habitación, con el que no había hablado nunca, ni si quiera sabía su nombre, ese chico era incluso más silencioso que él, por eso intentó un acercamiento hacia él.

-Hola, me llamo Severus Snape – dijo en amistoso tono de conversación – somos compañeros de cuarto, pero aun no he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Thomas Nott – dijo el chico con un débil susurro – si, la verdad es que no he hablado con mucha gente, me da miedo, soy muy tímido.

-Oh, no te preocupes, a mi me pasa algo parecido.

-Bueno, a ver que tal nos va la entrevista, tú vas justo después que yo.

En ese momento llamaron a Jane Winter y una chica de aspecto nervudo se dirigió hacia la sala contigua.

-¿Tu qué crees que nos preguntarán? – Dijo Severus con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, lo primero está claro, ¿no? Nuestra procedencia y herencia mágica, no creo que dejen entrar a nadie que no sea totalmente sangre limpia.

-¿Cómo? – Eso alarmó a Severus, su padre era un grandísimo muggle.

-Si, ya sabes, todo el rollo de derrocar a los sangre sucia. Yo estoy bastante tranquilo la verdad, mi hermano ya está en el club y cuenta maravillas, dice que se lo pasan muy bien, hacen muchas cosas.

-¿Y cómo pueden saber que son realmente sangre limpia?

-La secretaria debe de estar muy bien relacionada, ya que consigue informes de todos los alumnos.

-Oh, vaya.

-¿Te preocupa algo? Tu eres sangre limpia, ¿verdad? – Y después le dirigió una mirada de asco, como si ponerlo en duda fuera algo malo.

-¿Yo? Esto… Claro, por supuesto, ¿qué iba a ser si no?

Severus siguió en silencio, intentando inventar algún tipo de coartada que no hiciera sospechar que su padre era muggle. - Claro, ya lo tengo, diré que es extranjero y que no es muy conocido por Inglaterra - .

Entre tanto ya habían entrado los otros tres chicos que estaban delante de Thomas y él, cuyos nombres eran Joseph Morris, Sam Arder y Daphne Henson, y quedaron los dos solos, ya que no había acudido nadie más a la cita.

Severus se encontraba incómodo, ya que se estaba apresurando a inventar una historia más o menos creíble, cuando Thomas dijo:

-Vaya, que callado te has quedado, ¿qué piensas?

-No, nada, - se apresuró a responder Severus – sólo que como dijiste que no te gusta hablar con la gente…

-Ah, no te preocupes. Yo estaba pensando en todo esa chusma de Gryffindor, que asco les tengo, me gustaría que los expulsarán a todos de Howgarts, ¿a ti no? Creo que en este club podremos hacer algo por fin.

-Bueno…

-¡Thomas Nott! – Se oyó desde la sala de al lado.

-Vaya, es mi turno, suerte para cuando te toque.

-Si, igualmente.

Severus se sumió de lleno en nuevos pensamientos en cuanto se quedó solo. ¿Qué era eso de la chusma de Gryffindor? Allí es donde estaban sus amigos. Pero claro, por otra parte, también estaban Potter y sus amigos. ¿Qué pasaría si en el club querían hacer algo en contra de ellos? Por esos estúpidos no le importaba, pero ¿y si le pasaba algo a Frank? ¿O a Mary? Y sobretodo y ante todo ¿A Lily? No, eso no lo debía permitir, él no podía estar en medio de algo así, debía irse de allí inmediatamente y decir que no se encontraba bien o algo por el estilo, porque tampoco deseaba tener problemas con los de Slytherin.

Cuando se estaba levantando se abrió la puerta de la sala contigua y Rosier le indicó que pasara ya.

Vaya, le habían pillado, no tuvo más remedio que pasar y presentarse delante de la secretaria.

Oyó el final de la conversación

-Si, Nott, sé que Black y su amigo Potter intentan dar problemas a Slytherin, y te digo que conozco bien a Black, un maldito estúpido, pero creeme que tendrán su merecido. – Dijo una chica de pelo oscuro y muy rizado que estaba detrás de una mesa.

-¿Sirius Black y James Potter? –La preguntó Severus.

-¿Quién te mandó hablar niño? – Le espetó la chica – Que pocos modales, anda siéntate y cállate si no quieres irte ya.

Severus la obedeció y tomó una decisión, se quedaría en el club, no deseaba otra cosa que poderse vengar de esos chicos.

-A ver niño – dijo la muchacha – Eres Severus Snape, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Me puedes decir tu estatus sanguíneo?

-Oh, yo soy sangre pura.

-¿Nombre de tus padres?

-Mi madre se llama Eileen Prince…

-Si, claro, pero me imagino que estará casada, ¿no? ¿Si no de donde viene eso de Snape? ¡Por qué en mi lista de sangres limpias ingleses no figura ningún Snape!

-Eh… Si claro, mi padre es Snape, pero es que el no es inglés, es español.

-¿Crees que tienes un apellido español?

-Ah… Bueno… Es que mi padre tiene descendencia inglesa, pero mis antepasados emigraron a España. El apellido aún se conserva.

-Pues serán unos antepasados muy antiguos, porque mi lista se remonta al año 1900.

-Oh, si, fue mucho antes.

-Entonces está bien. Dime su nombre.

-Es Iván Snape.

-Bueno… Veamos, tu madre tiene un herbolario en el callejón Diagon, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-¿Y tu padre dónde trabaja?

-Oh, el trabaja en casa… Si, busca plantas mágicas desconocidas y descubre sus propiedades ocultas.

-Vaya, así que el señor Iván Snape es todo un inventor, que nivel chaval, jajaja. Bueno, cotejaremos estas informaciones y espero que no nos estés mintiendo, porque puede ser malo para ti.

-No, todo cuanto he dicho es cierto.

-Así me gusta… ¿Y por qué preguntaste por Black y Potter?

-Ah si, me caen fatal, me gustaría darles su merecido.

-Jajaja, eso está muy bien dicho Snape. Creo que podrás entrar al club sin problemas pensando así.

-Genial.

-Si, pero la reunión de hoy ha quedado suspendida, el jefe del club se encuentra indispuesto, hasta la semana que viene no habrá nada. Así que en los próximos días recibirás una citación indicándote a donde te debes dirigir y a que hora, ¡pero no llegues tarde!

-No, no, tranquila.

-Bueno, está bien Snape. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bellatrix Black.

-¿Black?

-No es de tu incumbencia cual es mi familia, pero ya se dice que en todas hay una oveja negra, ¿no?

-Si, si…

-Pues márchate y no me recuerdes nunca más el zopenco que tengo por primo.

-Claro, no te preocupes Bellatrix.

-Ale, pues adiós.

Severus salió por la puerta y decidió irse directamente a la sala común sin buscar a sus amigos, lo más aconsejable era que se inventara otra historia para encubrir los deseos del club por hacérselo pasar mal a los Gryffindors antes de encontrarse con ellos.


	4. Capítulo 4: El líder, parte 1

CAPÍTULO 4: EL LÍDER (parte 1)

El día siguiente amaneció lluvioso y muy oscuro. Severus se levantó de la cama y fue al aseo a ducharse y cambiarse. Había ideado algo para contar a sus amigos de Gryffindor sobre el club, esperaba que eso sirviese.

Bajó a desayunar y tomó algo rápido en la mesa de Slytherin, mirando de reojo a Bellatrix Black, esa chica tenía los humos muy subidos, pero no sería él quien se los bajara, no quería problemas.

Se levantó de la mesa y buscó por el Gran Comedor a Lily, pero no había rastro de ella, sin embargo si que vio a Frank y fue corriendo a saludarle.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué hay Severus? – Saludó Frank - ¿Qué tal fue tu cita en el club?

-La verdad es que bastante bien, me aceptaron. – Respondió Severus.

-Vaya, eso es fantástico, me alegro mucho por ti, ¿y de qué trata?

Esa es exactamente la pregunta que Severus no quería escuchar, pero no le quedaba otra cosa más que responderla.

-Bueno… - Empezó a decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Es algo así como un club de amigos… Para compartir experiencias del colegio y de fuera de este.

-Pues tiene muy buena pinta Sev, espero que te lo pasases bien.

-Por cierto Frank, ayer os busqué en todos lados y no os encontré.

-Si, estuvimos viendo las pruebas de selección de quidditch de Gryffindor, estuvo genial, estoy deseando que llegue el segundo curso para presentarme. No te dijimos que íbamos a estar allí porque Lily dijo que entonces tú perderías confianza al estar solo.

-Bueno, no tiene importancia.

Siguieron hablando animadamente sobre sus respectivas clases de esa semana y fueron a comer los dos juntos, entonces Severus recordó que tenía un castigo pendiente con la profesora McGonagall… Y con Lily, que según le dijo Frank se encontraba haciendo sus deberes con Mary en su sala común.

Severus se dirigió hacia el despacho de la profesora, donde esperaba Lily en la puerta. Ella le preguntó sobre todo lo del club y él la contó la misma historia que le había soltado a Frank, ella también pareció creérselo.

Su castigo consistió en ayudar a Minerva McGonagall a ordenar los ficheros de los alumnos.

Severus iba mirando los nombres según iba ordenando las fichas, reconoció a algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin y en algunas de ellas había una extraña marca que no reconoció, aunque no le dio mucha importancia… Hasta que vio esa misma marca en la ficha de Bellatrix Black, entonces pensó que quizá se tratara de algo del club, por lo que empezó a leerla, pero la profesora le reprendió y le dijo que no estaba allí para enterarse de los cotilleos de sus compañeros.

Terminaron a la hora de la cena, fueron los dos juntos a cenar y se despidieron rápido, ya que ambos debían terminar algunos deberes.

Pasaron los días y Severus recibió la citación para su primera reunión con el club, era en un lugar totalmente diferente al de la entrevista, - bueno – supuso Severus – seguramente hagan las entrevistas en un lugar y las reuniones en otro -. No le dio importancia.

El día de la reunión se encaminó hacia el lugar citado y encontró un pequeño grupito entrando a un aula, fue detrás de ellos y vio una habitación que bien podría haber sido el salón de una casa. Había varios asientos en medio círculo y en el medio un gran sillón de cuero negro dado la vuelta y a su lado uno un poco más pequeño donde se encontraba sentada Bellatrix.

Todos los demás se sentaron alrededor de Bellatrix y el gran sofá, cuando estuvieron todos, la chica empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, bienvenidos una vez más, o por primera vez, a la reunión del CLUB de la verdadera sangre. Permaneced callados y dad un gran aplauso a nuestro líder.

La muchacha dio la vuelta al sillón y todos pudieron ver a un chico, de unos 15 años, que reconocieron como uno de los prefectos. Sentado, con media sonrisa, alagado increíblemente por los aplausos. Vestía una túnica de gala en tonos verdosos oscuros que resaltaban la palidez de su piel, pero que le daba un aire altivo y elegante. Tenía los ojos grises, de mirada profunda, prepotente, cabello muy fino y muy rubio, largo y liso, él era Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Capítulo 4: El líder, parte 2

El líder miró despectivamente a los integrantes nuevos del club. Su presencia era, ¿grandiosa quizá? A Severus le recordó irremediablemente a su padre, y empezó a desear no haber ido nunca allí, justo en ese momento Lucius Malfoy habló.

-Querida Bella, - dijo con una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras – pasa lista, no vaya a ser que alguien se haya escabullido.

-Sin problemas Lucius. – Bellatrix se puso en pie y sacó un pergamino de donde empezó a recitar los nombres.

Eran demasiados, quizá más de los que en un primer momento hubiera pensado y no se quedó con prácticamente ningún nombre, su cabeza volaba lejos de allí, evocando recuerdos de su cruel padre mientras escrutaba con la mirada al chico rubio que tenía delante, esa expresión de suficiencia y altanería que tanto odiaba. La verdad es que el chico era atractivo, no lo iba a negar, al menos era un punto a su favor, pero sus fríos ojos grises delataban su maldad.

La chica seguía diciendo nombres y al llegar a uno se paró, soltó una risita tonta y finalmente dijo:

-Rodolphus Lestrange.

El chico la miró sonriendo y ella le guiñó un ojo descaradamente. Igual eran novios, bueno, a mi eso no me importa, yo lo que quiero es salir de aquí y no volver.

Bellatrix pronunció su nombre, levantó tímidamente la mano y sintió esos ojos grises clavarse en él, agachó la cabeza y esperó a que continuara nombrando a los presentes. Cuando terminó volvió a sentarse y Lucius comenzó a hablar.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos alguna falta. – Comentó mientras miraba un anillo de oro que llevaba en su mano derecha – Bueno, ya saben que tendrán un castigo a no ser que me den una buena explicación. En fin, empecemos a hablar.

Como ya os dije en la reunión anterior mi padre, Abraxas Malfoy, me ha contado que no tardando mucho se empezará a alzar una fuerza, una fuerza que ninguno de vosotros os imagináis, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y no hablo del pazguato del director obviamente, creará un ejército de magos decentes de sangre limpia, para acabar con esa bazofia de muggles de sangre podrida. Espero que a ninguno de vosotros se os ocurra decir nada de esto fuera de aquí porque recibiréis un serio correctivo por mi parte, y no hablo en broma mocosos.

Miró atentamente a todos mientras un escalofrío recorría la sala. Después de esta breve pausa continuó.

-Pero bueno, de momento eso ahora es un tema que no nos alcanza, así que vamos a lo que realmente importa, intentar limpiar el colegio de mugrientos sangre sucia.

Bellatrix Black tocó el brazo de Lucius y le pidió permiso para hablar, él se lo concedió.

-Bueno, - comenzó a hablar la muchacha – como todas las semanas en las que tenemos nuevos reclutas los he estado observando, y he descubierto que un pequeño mocoso aquí presente mantiene una buena relación con unos gryffindors de dudosa ascendencia mágica.

Severus no sabía hacia donde mirar, ese era él, de eso estaba seguro, ningún Slytherin más mantenía relación con los Gryffindors.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Lucius con cara asombrada.

-Si, Lucius, si. – Contestó Bellatrix con una sonrisa despectiva – Quizá el pequeño Severus Snape nos deba una explicación, ¿no?

Todos volvieron la cara hacia Severus que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¿Y bien? – Inquirió el rubio.

La mente de Severus empezó a maquinar como solo aquellas veces había maquinado para librarse de uno de los crueles castigos de su padre, algo le decía que el castigo de ese chico podría ser aún peor.

-Ehh… Bueno… - Empezó Severus a hablar sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – Pues yo lo hago para observarles de cerca y saber todo lo que hacen y después poderlo contar aquí.

-Vaya, eso está muy bien, pensando de esa manera llegarás muy lejos en este club mocoso.

Se había librado por los pelos, al menos eso pensaba él. Sonrió y empezó a mirar sus zapatos.

-Bueno, - Prosiguió Lucius – lo que más nos conviene es observar minuciosamente ese pequeño grupo de inútiles de Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Pero eso ya lo hablaremos, se nos ha ido el tiempo de las manos. Podéis retiraros. Por cierto Snape, espero tus informes con impaciencia, no puedes perderte ninguna sesión del club a no ser que quieras que consigamos que te expulsen de Howgarts, ¿entendido? Y haremos investigaciones para cotejar esa historia que contaste sobre tu padre español.

-Si. – Dijo Severus maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Salió rápidamente del aula y se dirigió hacia la lechucería para escribir una carta a su madre, al menos que no se enterasen de que él no es un sangre limpia completamente, de lo demás ya se encargaría al día siguiente.


End file.
